


[Fanvid] Litany

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvid, Musician: Alanis Morissette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abuses of power and pleas for forgiveness: another day in the life of Tony Stark.</p><p>An Iron Man fanvid set to "One" by Alanis Morissette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Litany

**Title:** Litany  
 **Fandom:** Iron Man  
 **Summary:** Abuses of power and pleas for forgiveness: another day in the life of Tony Stark.  
 **Song:** "One" by Alanis Morissette  
 **Length:** 4:10  
 **Download:** Through Vimeo or through [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?9w9t5dzy87sfl7x) (60mb)  
 **Contents:** Tony character study, some Tony/Pepper.  
 **Password:** litany

[Litany](http://vimeo.com/57322917) from [MC Angmar](http://vimeo.com/user6208118) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics:**

I am the biggest hypocrite  
I've been undeniably jealous  
I have been loud and pretentious  
I have been utterly threatened  
I've gotten candy for my self-interest  
the sexy treadmill capitalist  
heaven forbid I be criticized  
heaven forbid I be ignored

I have abused my power forgive me  
you mean we actually are all one  
one one one one one one one  
I've been out of reach and separatist  
heaven forbid average (whatever average means)  
I have compensated for my days  
of powerlessness

I have abused my so-called power forgive me  
you mean we actually are all one  
one one one one one one one

did you just call her amazing?  
surely we both can't be amazing!  
and give up my hard earned status  
as fabulous freak of nature?

I have abused my power forgive me  
you mean we actually are all one  
one one one one one one one  
always looked good on paper  
sounded good in theory


End file.
